Types of: Marines
Types of Marines There are several different types of marines, with different jobs on the Sulaco, and on the Nonstromo. Here they are, listed in chain of command, from least to greatest; The Basic Marine The lowest of the low command wise, they make up the embodiment of the Marines. They come from all walks of life. Normally they come in large numbers (30-40 when everyone gets off work/school) they are equipped with everything from Colt 1911s to Heavy Machine Guns and Grenade Launchers. They are normally thrown into high risk situations with little to no reward. A large majority of them are nameless, and unimportant to the plot of the story, if being a marine was a story. The Combat Medic These are equal in rank to the Basic marines, they keep everyone on the field alive. They generally are new recruits who aren't tough enough to withstand the heat of battle, or don't have the guts to kill aliens. So they decided to become combat medics. They are supplied with everything from Hyposprays, to Splints, to Stasis Bodybags. These are the guys that keep you alive when you have been wounded. The Combat Engineer The burly, not so bright engineers, they are equal in rank to basic marines, and are generally accustomed to hard labor and long periods of time without social interaction. They are generally prone to drinking and smoking. Aswell as being in their 40s-50s and having seen small amounts of combat, they aren't new to the idea of killing aliens, They are equipped with everything from metal, to a full set of tools, to construction boards. The Squad Leader This is a marine, on steroids, the next step up from a marine, they are equal to MP's command wise. They hold slightly better equipment than normal marines, and have the ability to command the marines around. They take orders from the Logistic Officers, who's orders generally come from the Commander. They are normally battle hardened badasses. Commonly seen without a helmet, dual wielding L6 SAWs and smoking a cigar as they mow down the Xenomorphs. The Military Police This is what makes up the security of the Sulaco they are equal to Squad Leaders in rank, but can order around marines. They fall under the Logistic Officers commands, who's commands normally come from the commander. Their job is to keep the marines in check, and harmbaton the shit out of ones who break their laws or cause havoc. They generally, during their down time. Stand around the commander, as his personal guard. The Logistics Officers These men and women are normally people with fancy degrees in business and battlefield tactics. They are probably not all that badass. All they do is sit around at a desk, and hand out positions to marines. When they aren't doing that, they are sending out the orders of the commanders to the Squad Leaders, who then send those orders to their marines. Pretty much the messenger boy's of the Marines. The Commander This guy, rules them all. He is the one guy, that controls this entire operation, from top to bottom. Everyone answers to him, and does what he says. He stays in briefing during the first few minutes of the round, then sends the marines off, and heads to the bridge to keep check on the situation at hand. He gives orders to the Logistic Officers, who then send the orders to The Squad Leaders, who then give the orders to the Marines. He is normally a blood lined badass. He generally dosen't go into combat, as he has seen large amounts of it in his past. In the case that he does, he wipes the floor with his badassery, slaughtering the xenomorph ranks, and piling up the corpses. Other "Human" Ranks These ranks aren't official marines. But are worth mentioning as they play a key part in the operations of the marines; The Heavy Infantry Team These guys are armed to the teeth with the most advanced weaponry Nanotrasen is willing to give them. They are called in when A: The marines fuck up and end up dead. Or B: The threat is to large for 30 to 40 marines to handle, so they are sent in for support. Generally they arm themselves with Red and Black armor ( Death squad armor from normal stations, they also come from the same area as the death squad) They have a tendancy to ignore orders from the commander, and simply kill everything that isen't human. The Central Command Special Response Team (Generally a team of admins or admin selected players) These guys, are what happens when people fuck up, or there's a SERIOUS (See: Ravengers) threat to marines, and HiT. They are armed in ERT armor, and sport the most advanced weaponry in the known universe. They are not commanded by anyone but Centcomm, and show up to kill, EVERYTHING, and destroy EVERYTHING, that is not them, HiT or marines. They have no regard for collateral damage, or their own lifes. Its rumored that they are genetically engineered super-soldiers. Born by Centcomm. The Survivors Remnants of the crew that the Nonstromo once had. They have no place in the ranks of the marines, but carry valuable info against the Xenomorph threat. Generally are armed with whatever they can find (See: Spears), are hardened through the hardships of surviving such a disaster, and have plenty of stories to tell about how they made it on the station. The Unknowns (Generally, if something is inside of this category, it is admin spawned) Exotic things such as: -Space bears with mounted laser cannons on their backs, controlled by a monkey gunner. -Space pirates -Syndicate Operatives who wish to keep the xenomorphs as pets -Shadowy figures who simply wave their arm, and kill marines and Xenomorphs alike.